


Breakfast

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Written for Discovered in a Livejournal 30 Days and 30 Nights.Started as a poem but kind of collapsed!
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 17





	Breakfast

"Bad for your ticker," he grumbles,  
Chomping his muesli and slurping his milk,  
Rolling his eyes at my full English breakfast,  
Eggs and fried slice and the rashers all crispy  
Sizzling sausage (just you belt up, missus!)  
Marmalade toast thickly buttered  
Washed down with a sugary cuppa.

He's good for my ticker,  
Beating aware of him  
Watching my back as we slog through the day.  
(Hoping we live till tonight.)

I think of the heat of him,  
Hard morning thrust of him,  
Affectionate rasp of his unshaven chin.

Breakfast's a happy gut memory.  
My heart is replete all day long.


End file.
